elopriafandomcom-20200213-history
Alatia Family
The Alatia family is a wealthy and powerful family living in Unova , Elopria . It consists of 5 generations and several non-blood relatives that were adopted into the family.Technically, the Alatia family is the oldest family on Elopria. All blood relatives originate from Unovis Alatia from the Glourvian Kingdom, whom after escaping to Earth and helping formed Unova , created his own family after marrying his second wife. The first set of children from Unovis were killed by the French, and Unovis did not have any more children for hundreds of years. After marrying his second wife, he created his own children by mean of robotics and Glourvian energy. Only one of these children, Ashton, had children of their own. History Unovis was the original head of the family. He orginated from the Glourvian Kingdom and was one of the 7 Tribal Warriors. After escaping from the Kingdom, he made his home on Earth. Though he did not immediately start a family, he helped formed the country of Unova, while also fathering two orphan boys Tation and Siero Svensis. During the Glourvian War, the Svensis boys were captures by one of the Tribal Warriors, and ultimately exiled through time to a post-apocalyptic point and time on Elopria. The boys eventually were able to travel back to Alanis and his family, where they were raised for several years but were killed during the Eclepton war due to a sacrfice to save Alanis. After Unovis lost the Svensis boys, he remained fatherless for many more years. Eventually he married Yuveena Venusus, and they had two boys, Allistor and Evanis. Though he expected the boys to have Glourvian powers, they came to be completely human. During the French Invasion, Yuveena, Allistor, and Evanis were all killed in an ambush in Saffron City. Because of his violent reaction, Unovis was exiled to England, where he remained without a family until the 20th century. Eventually, Unovis married Cenera Jeek, a wealthy danish daughter of a laywer in Kalos. After 10 years, they decided to have children, however Unovis could not stand losing his children again. Since he was a well-educated scientist at the time, Unovis was able to build 5 children and infuse parts of his spirit into them, making them immortal. These children, Mason, valice, Morgan, Amroris, and Glen brought the Alatia family to life and power. They grew up as normal children, eventually reaching adulthood. Mason was eventually elected Defense Minister of Unova and was in charge of the military and defense force. In 1986, during the War of Alaxia, Unovis was killed due to a sacrifice to destroy Alaxia and end Unova's deadliest war. This sent a major shockwave throughout Unova as well as the Alatia family. Mason stepped down as Defense Minister and the family ultimately broke apart for several years. Once Unova has officiated the end of its recovery, the family regrouped and bought a house in Lilycove City and built up their wealth and status again. Mason married Christine Gregorns and together they had two sons, Ashton and Eavon. This was the true signal that the Alatia family had been revived and that they could continue to thrive without Unovis. Ashton and Eavon grew up in a healthy childhood, however they were the first Alatia children to be born completly human. Mason and Christine had decided that they wanted the Unovis family to exist as a human family, and trusted the name would live on. As they got older, Ashton and Eavon grew interested in politics and governmental affairs. Meanwhile, the other Altia family members remailed partner-less and were involved in their own ventures. Ashton and Eavon eventually joined the Unovan Army, and became highly sucessful. They were put in charge of one of Unova's largest infantry, and eventually entered politics. In 2010, Alaxia had been revived and returned to Earth. The Second War of Alaxia was not as brutal and deadly as the first, but it did take its toll on Unova. Eventually she was defeated, however the only way to defeat her was to offer the same sacrfice. The 5 Alatia siblings possesed enough power to match Unovis' and ultimately they ended up infusing that power together, and sacrificed themselves to destory Alaxia. This left the two boys and Christine by themselves, as there were no other immortal Alatia family members alive. This did not stop Ashton and Eavon, as they continued to work their way up the political and military system. After graduating from the University of Unova, they received a grant to start their own military firm, AirTech. This sparked the next phase in Unova history. AirTech eventually grew so large, that it replaced Unova's military system and invoked a new consitution. Ashton was made the new Unova Defense Minister, as he was also the CEO of AirTech, while Eavon was made Secretary Defense Minister. Family Tree Current Family Members Alanis Alanis is the current head of the Alatia family and is the first-born son of Ashton Alatia and grandson of Mason Alatia. Alanis is also the CEO of AirTech and the Unova Defense Minister, the highest government official in Unova along with the Prime Minister. Alanis grew up in a wealthy childhood and enjoyed the benefits AirTech brought to his parents. Alanis attended The Unova Technical University and graduated with a degree in Astrophysics. He began his career at the Gamrula Observatory. After 10 years, he left and earned his doctorate in Electrial Engeneering. He began work at AirTech at the Velson Laboratory of Physics. After the death of Ashton, he was appointed CEO of AirTech and the Unova Minister of Defense. Though he is the third generation after Unovis, he is the first generation that has immortality. The immortality was gained by being annointed as a member of the 5 Guardians of Glourvia. Through this, Alanis has immortality and has the ability of using dark energy to fight enemies. He is the only one of the 5 that can summon his power at will, whereas the others have to be in a certain situation. Selena Sister to Alanis, Selena is the second born of Ashton and Marina Alatia. She works closely with Alanis as the Vice-President of AirTech and the Unova Deputy Minister of Defense. At AirTech, she oversees many operations that Alanis cannot be at, or chooses to put in her hands. She is also the successor to CEO, should Alanis step down.Though second to Alanis, she is considered the family leader, and makes many decisions that impact the family in financial, personal, public image, and historical areas. Being a member of the 5 Guardians of Glourvia, Selana attains immortality and has the ability of ice generation and manifestation, having developed many complex and deadly techniques of projecting and controlling the properties of ice. Unlike Alanis, she can only summon her abilities when in a situation that requires it, usually when she is in danger or someone close to her is in danger. Rosalina Rosalina is the wife of Alanis and the daughter of Gavon and Tessa Javengeard. Born and raised in Littleroot Town, she eventually attained several degrees in education and became the youngest Minister of Education in Unova. It is here where she met Alanis, and they were married after 4 years of dating. After serving 20 years as MOE, she stepped down to allow another canditate to take the spot. She then served 84 years on as the President of the AirTech Educational Outreach Program. Eventually, she was asked to return as MOE and took the job soon after being offered and has remained in the position until the present day. She is a member of the 5 Guardians of Glourvia and has the ability of electricity, in which she has a unique ability to travel through electrical circuts and control the electrical pulses of any circuit she embeds into. Like Selena, she can only summon her ability in specific situations. Alseca Alesca is the 4th member of the 5 Guardians of Glourvia to be adopted into the Alatia Family. She was born to a poor mother and father in the rural areas of Lavender Town, Kanto. Though living in poverty, she maintained a high degree of ingelligence and eventually earned a full ride scholarship to the University of Unova Ranquist. It is there where she was offerend an internship with AirTech's cooporate management department. This is also where she met Selena Alatia. After graduating Suma Cum Laude in a business degree, she was quickly offered a position at Protlen Management Cooporation. She soon become the COO of the company, being its youngest ever. By this time she had grown close to the Alatia Family. After the Alatias were selected to become part of the 5GG, they asked her to join their family and the Guardians. She accepted, and along with immortality, she was granted the ability of fire. After the exo-Migration, she left her position at Protlen and accepted the position as CCO of Velsco Tech Corp in Agasion, Unova City. Yester The 5th member of the 5GG, Yester is unique in that he is technically the oldest, due to the fact that he was born in the year 1845. Born in the small forest town of Fortree, Hoenn, Yester grew up as a lumberjack and spent the first 25 years in Fortree. When the Alatia family was selected to be the 5GG, the Glourvian leaders told them that a man from the 19th century was selected to become a member. The Alatias were given the temporary power of time travel, in which they used to travel to the year 1880, the third and final recorded instance of time travel in Unova. It took two months to convince Yester to travel to the future with them. Once convinced, they were able to travel back to the year 2002. It took Yester some time to adjust to the 21st century. Once properly adjusted, he was initiated and granted the ability of speed. After attending the University of New Valcia and graduating with a degree in Criminal Justice, he was offered a job at the AirTech Intelligence Agency as an intelligence officer for the Office of Transnational Issues in Selucia. After much success, he worked his way up and eventually appointed as CIO of AirTech by Alanis. Estates and Wealth The Alatia family is the wealthiest family in Unova and the wealthiest in the world. Though each member attains a high paying job, most of their wealth is from inheritance dating back to Unovis. They own a 10,000 sq. foot estate in Jesson Hills, Unova City. It contains 11 bedrooms, 14 bathrooms, two kitches, three living rooms, a movie theater, gym, library, intelligence center, and 3 game rooms. The grouds contain two pools, a tennis court, basketball court, running track, freshwater pond, large backyard, and a private beach. In addition to the Jesson Hills estate, the Alatias also on esates in West Unova City, Seasorn City, East Unova City, Johnson County, Celebi, Unven Country, Swisteere, Salean Island, and on the Unova-AirTech International Space Station, as well as the UA Gelasys. Alanis also owns a private estate in Lapras, Prevesta, and Exodin. Yester and Melinda own estates in Senacul, Pallet, Sirapeth, and Blatonscave. The AirTech tower also has a 8 bedroom condominium that the Alatias sometimes use, but is often rented out to private parties. The Alatias own four private yatchs in Unova City, West Unova City, Jorstial, and Lucario. Transporation-wise, they own 10 private jets, all stationed at AirTech Forvland Base. The Jesson Hills estate as a collection of 20 cars. Each of the Alatia esates has its own set of vehicles.